Lorcan Miviwa
Your name is LORCAN MIVIWA and geez you really don’t talk much do you? When you do talk though, WATCH OUT. You have a no-holds-barred way of insulting people when you get going. MOST OF THE TIME you don’t actually mean what you say. But there are nights when it’s REALLY HARD TO TELL. Your interests include keeping everything in your hive EXACTLY WHERE IT BELONGS. Did someone think you were some kind of WILD HOOFBEAST IN A BREAKABLE ITEMS SHOP? No. You know exactly where everything goes and FLIP YOUR SHIT if something is out of place. But not really. There are NO SHITS to flip off of handles here. The only other thing you tend to do is SCRAPBOOK your miscellaneous ADVENTURES with your shitty FRIENDS. It’s the perfect hobby for you since you like to KEEP THINGS IN THEIR PLACES. Your trolltag is teasingAsperity and ...you... pause a lot.... when you talk... Fate Sheet Alchemy Sheet Life before SGrub/SBurb Lorcan kept to herself for the most part. She knew that, as a purpleblood, she was feared because of her caste's tendencies to be murderous clowns and their posession of chucklevoodoos. She had few friends, mostly those willing to put up with her rough exterior for the social status of befriending a highblood. She didn't mind it that way. Most of the ones that we befriended were assholes anyways. She rarely went out, preferring to spend her time working on various scrapbooks that she had begun. Presents for Wriggling Days and Twelfth Perigee's Eve, of course. There were some that were personal, some that she never let anyone see. Those were guarded fairly heavily and placed under lock and key in a separate wing of her hive. Her lusus was a Giant River Otter who spent most of her time fighting the other lusii on the river on which they lived. Entry You don't know how it happened but one minute you were stealing some books from some other purple's hive and the next thing you knew, you were under a pile of them and trapped. You haven't the faintest idea how any of the next events transpired other than being found by some weird creatures, one who likes you and the other who detests you, and being taken to someone called the Oracle. It took a while, but you got an audience with her and she took the books that you stole rightfully acquired through your skills. Then you were placed in a room with only a husktop for companionship. Don't forget that asshole of a seadweller she tried to get to order you around.... Once you were vaguely settled, you were given to a team of Players and the title of Bard of Hope. You still don't really know what that means, but you've at least gotten a few cool things since the Game started. After Entry! Lorcan stayed in the Archives for a while before being placed on LoAaA with Heliux, Eribus, and Aaisha. A prompt strife encounter with Imps sent her into a, predictable, highblood rage. Not to mention Heliux locking her out of his hive. The Imps were dispatched with relative ease and the team started to get used to having her around. She and Eribus hit it off as matesprits and, though there were a few hiccups, they remained strong together. The 12th Perigee's Eve Gala put on by Aaisha was the first party Lorcan had attended in a while. Since she didn't have her own hive to get to, she had to borrow a dress from the Empress just to be able to look nice. That didn't last long as three highbloods, Purplebloods to be exact, showed up to ruin the party. Sannta Clauss, Antera (a former teammate), and Bothwell who claimed to be Lorcan and Aaisha's descendant. It was certainly a highblood affair when Sannta got bludgeoned to death, Antera shot Eribus, Lorrea got injured, and then Lorcan died by Heliux's hands. At least Lorcan was only dead. She woke up in the Archives and found she was locked in her room. Fair enough, she decided, seeing as she was labeled a destroyer of books by none other than Libby. It suited her needs at the time, considering she did end up wrecking the room as she came to terms with her death. Nyarla eventually got visiting rights, but that ended up backfiring on them both since they started to not be able to stand each other. Their morallegience broke up slowly and painfully and is going to end with someone's his death. The teams reshuffled, Lorcan found herself on a team with not only Eribus, but Serios who was her kismesis at the time. When giving her a book some time earlier, he hit her in the head with it and proceeded to apologize by offering her essentially a free shot. When they made it to Eribus' hive after a brief encounter with a fat merchant on LoFaF, Lorcan called her debt in and gave him a powerful punch to his face.... Followed by kissing him with all the vigor of a passionate hatred. Shortly after, Serios was move to Aaisha's team and they ended up deciding to break off the spades and try something new. Friendship. Nyarla, through a series of stupid decisions, found himself double dead and without a way to do anything but sit in the Archives. That is, until, a meeting with Libby and Aaisha ended with him getting another chance. But this time the stakes were not just for his life. Eribus' lives were placed on the line as well. Lorcan warned him in no uncertain terms that he had better not screw this up. And what did he end up doing? Screwing it up. Lorcan made a deal with a Horrorterror, trading one of her post-scratch children's souls for the power to kill Nyarla, and had Shenanicite used on her Character Sheet to give her both the Aspect of Time, but to also bring her Aspect of Hope and Aspect of Time up to the required level to become a God Tier. Libby mercifully killed her on a Time Quest Bed in the Crypt inside Derse and she arose as not only the Bard of Hope, but the Bard of Time. Now she hunts for Nyarla in the grips of a highblood rage to be reckoned with. Land! Each land your character plays through should have a heading on the page, along with what adventures you got up to and how it caused your character personal growth! Relationships! Trolls Heliux Stirst Heliux is definitely, without a doubt, TERRIFIED OF YOU. You made some THREATS after he made some rude remarks and the yellowblood keeps RUNNING AWAY when you're around. And then he KILLED YOU. The 12th Perigee's Eve gala put on by Aaisha had been a nice affair, even if you had been RUNNING LATE. The Highbloods of Perigees Past, Present, and Future, ruined it though. When BOTHWELL showed up, Heliux attempted to TELEPORT you to SAFETY and you ended up DEAD and everyone ended up COVERED IN YOUR BLOOD. Needless to say, you really want to BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM. Eribus Moirai(♥) This troll is the WEIRDEST troll you've ever met. But what is this FEELING YOU HAVE? You don't really undestand HOW but you are HEAD OVER HEELS FLUSHED for this midblooded nerd. Needless to say, you are very AWKWARD around him and your face is usually BRIGHT PURPLE because he makes you BLUSH quite FREQUENTLY. There was a bit of a DEBACLE when some HUMAN named MIKE made Eribus doubt his feelings and you promptly PUT AN END TO THAT NONSENSE. Now you just want to IMPRESS HIM at the GALA. That got PUT TO BED really quickly once you DIED. You had made up your mind to die once the FUTURE had been laid out PRETTY CLEARLY and kissed him goodbye before going to ACCEPT YOUR FATE. But things WENT TO SHIT quicker than you anticipated and you ended up DEAD and your corpse splattering him, and everyone else WITH PURPLE. He was HYSTERICAL when you talked to him right after the fact and, slowly, he's CALMED WAY DOWN. He even tried to break up with you. He's only asked one IMPOSSIBLE THING of you since then. To NOT PUNCH THE SHIT out of HELIUX. You've decided you CAN'T PROMISE THAT. You've lost him. He's dead. A mission of revenge is all that keeps you going. Just kidding kids, it was all a big plot. Lorrea Fenrix Where to begin with her? You don't really KNOW Lorrea well enough to PASS JUDGEMENT, though you still TRY because you're just THAT MUCH OF AN ASS. She was very helpful AFTER YOU DIED in keeping ERIBUS safe and at least PARTIALLY resting. You went to HER when you finally started FREAKING OUT when you died. She was very CALM and COLLECTED, which definitely HELPED CALM YOU DOWN. Even if you were PUNCHING WALLS. Though you still don't know what to make of the jadeblood, you'd like to consider her a friend. Even against Nyarla's insistence that she's a liar and is probably lying to you, you still like to talk to her about things. You even told her that Aaisha was upset that one time and that was the best thing you could have done.... Right? Liskar Keckar Nyarla Aesona If there is ONE THING you're sure of, it's that this troll was DEFINITELY BLACK for you for a while. And YOU were definitely BLACK for him too. But then SOMETHING HAPPENED. You DON'T KNOW what it was, but HERE YOU ARE. With a MOIRAIL. The TRUST that should be there is GROWING SLOWLY and you're SURE that he might be a GOOD BALANCE for your MURDEROUS TENDENCIES. It's only SLIGHTLY WEIRD that your MATESPRIT is the one who essentially SET YOU TWO UP. Between YOU and YOU, Nyarla is the scariest when he GETS ANGRY. YOUR DEATH affected him just as badly as you'd expect, especially since he WASN'T IN THE ROOM when you died. He got to see SERIOS covered in PURPLE as he hunted down your MURDERER. Which WASN'T A GOOD THING. When you finally did GET A HOLD OF HIM, he was almost IRRATIONALLY ANGRY which, to be frank, SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF YOU. You did, however, MANAGE to CALM HIM DOWN. And he, IN TURN, calmed you down when you FLIPPED YOUR SHIT for the first time since DYING. You don't know what to make of Nyarla anymore. You want to still be pale for him... But he makes it hard. You're doing your best and trying to make friends the way your matesprit told you to; being less murdery. Nyarla doesn't like that you're making friends with Lorrea though. Now he's mad at you for making a deal with Libby that saved his ghost from being given to the HorrorTerrors. You saved his non-life and he got mad at you for it. Are you sure you want to continue? You don't. Nyarla all but accused you of being a bad moirail to your face even when you were trying to set things right. Neither of you takes being controlled well, but he nevertheless tried to control you into doing what he wanted. Being what he wanted. Well tough luck, cobalt. You don't follow the orders of a midblood. He's caused the death of your matesprit because he didn't learn his lesson or he cheated, you don't actually know which but that's no longer important. You talked to him after it happened and he didn't seem to have any regrets. You made a vow to kill him. He's on his way out and you intend to make sure he stays dead this time. You did end up killing him just like you promised. It killed you inside to do it, but he's finally dead. He can't hurt you, or Aaisha, or Lorrea ever again. Everything hurts now when it comes to him. Serios Calier(♠/♦???????) Your first meeting with this trolls was while you were still in THE ARCHIVES under LIBBY'S control. He attempted to use CASTE BULLSHIT against you to get you to GIVE UP the books that you RIGHTFULLY STOLE from Antera's hive. Since then, there has been a constant stream of BLACKFLIRTING in all of your LOGS. You want NOTHING MORE than to show him how AWESOME you really are, even though he's KIND OF AN ASSHOLE. Your SPADES are mutual, OF COURSE, and that's FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC. It's only a problem when he INSULTS YOUR HEIGHT and THROWS BOOKS at your face. And then you punched him...... And then you '''kissed' him.....'' You don't know what got into your head, but you had to make good on his deal with you... The kissing just kind of. Happened. You don't regret doing it, but you now fear for your life because you know what his matesprit can do to you. You don't even want to really talk to him. You have almost free reign in the Archives now because of a deal you made with Libby. And of course you run into him first. What did he mean by "There is much you deserve.... But not that...."? In an effort to keep yourself this side of double dead, you decided to try and move beyond the black feelings you had for him and have reached an awkward place somewhere in the middle. You both have decided to become friends and his concern for you seems genuine. You'll take whatever you can get at this point. He's really not as bad as you thought. Aaisha Irquen Ah yes. The Empress. While you didn't like her so much at first, given her initial reaction to finding out you were, in fact, a purpleblood, you decided to give her another shot when you were invited to the Gala. Besides that, you think your frank way of speaking calmed her down at least once.... She's someone you can trust, you're sure of that. You are loyal to your Empress as her Grand Highblood. Aaisha is someone you'd like to consider a friend. She checked up on you after Eribus' death. She's not stopping you from killing Nyarla, her former matesprit. She even put a detain on sight order out... or she will. Maybe she'll help you on your hunt.... Humans Lucy Felling Kyle Carter Why are they all afraid of you? This one is just as afraid of you as Arty, if not more so. Arty Batson He's not half bad. But he should really stop stammering. It's bad when you can hear the finish crumbs in his voice. Milo Howser Mike Simons FUCK THIS GUY. There is nothing in your bloodpusher but PLATONIC HATRED for this SQUISHY HUMAN. Adam Detrich OOC Contact My OOC handle is giddyArtisan, but I'm usually always on as teasingAsperity. Another good way to contact me is my skype, which is melsavic.ayelen. Just be sure to let me know who you are when you add me! Category:Lorcan